Zero
by Transformersfan123
Summary: "I came to find my children," the man replied. Could it be? Could it be the man that made them? Has he finally come home to be with them forever? They hope it's true, but in the post-war world, they've seen so many humans come and go. And he doesn't really know ALL of them. Then again, Nine never woke up while he was there. And he doesn't want them to call him Father anymore.
1. Hello?

This is somewhat loosely tied to 'Female', but can be a stand alone. AU. Partially Humanized!

* * *

"H-hello?"

Seven and Nine looked up. Five was too into what he was doing. Until the man spoke again.

"Is anybody here?"

Five looked up, too. They glanced at each other as they heard footsteps. Seven pulled her swords, Five picked up his crossbow, and Nine…Nine did nothing but puzzle. A face peeked in then jerked back when the weapons were raised.

"Come in," Five said authoritatively. "Slowly. Hands visible." Pause. "Now!"

The man shyly came in. He had short black hair and tanned skin. His clothes were ragged and filthy, but even if they hadn't been, they were plain and boring.

"Where do you come from?"

"The Charlotte colony."

"Charlotte…North Carolina?"

"Yes, for those who remember the states."

"What are your intentions?" Seven asked.

"I came to find my children."

"There are no children around here," Five replied. "Go away."

 _~Who sent you?~_ Nine asked experimentally.

"Timothy."

Five and Seven gaped at him. Nine smiled, walking boldly forward. He stopped right in front of him.

"I recognize Five and Seven," the man said, frowning at him. "But I don't remember feeling you before."

Nine held up a hand then waited. The man searched his child's golden eyes with his violet ones then took his hand. Green light shot between them and every single Stitchpunk _saw_. They saw him grow up. They saw him make BRAIN. They saw him make them. But…Nine didn't wake up. He was setting up for another soul transfer when the Resistance broke in and dragged him away, kicking, cursing, and screaming for his youngest.

After that they saw seventeen long, lonely years. Yes, he got younger and stronger, aging backwards instead of forward, but he was a shell, nothing without his children, the other parts of him. Leader after leader cast him out, and he finally lived on the outskirts of the Charlotte colony. He stayed there until his old friend, Timothy, one of the few people who listened to him, came with news of humans with numbers blazing on their backs. He hurried as fast as he could, all alone on the dangerous journey to get there, hoping against hope, _praying_ they were still alive, that it was true.…

He woke up slowly, heavy and aching. He moaned. He was too hot. A cool rag was placed on his forehead, a voice shushing him gently.

"I know it's hot. We're drawing you a nice, cool bath."

"One…One is that you? P-protect the others. Don't let them die. Be their leader…"

"I'm afraid he took a memory burst worse than we did the first time."

"Five? Th-they need you. Guide them with your…your…" He coughed then shivered. "Your light."

"One, the bath's ready."

"Two! Two, you're so curious. Inspire them to do the same!"

"Is he going to keep doing that?"

"Eight, you must guard them. You're the biggest, the strongest…"

"Ooh, do me next!"

"Six, you see the future. Lead them through the storms of life…"

"…Well? Speak, woman!"

"What do I say, One?"

"Seven, you're the only female, but you can fight. Females can fight better than any man, they're craftier, smarter. Defend them…"

 _~Will he do us if we project?~_

"Three, teach them. You know so much, and you learn so fast. Teach them of life before the war, of color and plants and animals…"

 _~What about me?~_

"Four, you are just as smart, but different than your brother. Define the others, Four. Watch them and define them, for how do you know what a thing is, but by its definition…?"

There was silence. "One?" Five asked as they stared at the flushed, shivering man in the bed. "Nine's not here to speak."

"Nine…he's dead. He didn't wake up…He'll never live…He can't s-save you…"

"Save us? What do you mean, save us?" One asked with a frown.

"From imploding. Such vast differences, One, such vast differences between personalities. Something will go wrong, I know it, and Nine will save you from separating…Shouldn't have made him, too much soul energy, won't end well, but he must live for the others to survive!"

There was more silence then Five checked his temperature. "We need to put him in the tub."

The blanket was tossed aside and the cold air made him moan again. Now he was cold. Or was it hot? He couldn't tell. Then he was placed in water. Very cool water. And held there. He didn't have the energy to fight, so he just laid there until darkness took him.

He sat bolt upright. Was it a dream? Had he imagined it? A hand touched his face.

"It's okay, Father, go back to sleep."

"Nine! Where's Nine?!"

"Nine's at the Factory. He's trying to sort through his conflicted feelings about meeting you."

"Con-conflicted? What do you mean conflicted? He's my little boy!"

"Who has never met you. You didn't exactly look happy to see him when you saw him for the first time. He's upset by that. You acted like he didn't belong with us. You didn't trust him."

"I said none of that!"

"Your expression did. Five and Seven confirmed it. Now, we'll worry about him tomorrow morning after breakfast. _Sleep_."

When the Scientist was sure One was asleep, he used his soul energy to mimic his weight. It would slowly disappear so One wouldn't know that he was gone. He also used his soul energy to get out of the house without being heard. Smirking, he then headed for the one place he never wanted to go again. But he went willingly. To see his youngest.

The door was well oiled for some strange reason, and he entered to see…machines. Three of them. And they all turned to look at him. But…they didn't attack. He slowly walked forward, glancing up at the large machine above them before stopping altogether.

"Good…boy?" he said as the wolf sniffed him. There was a single bark, and a low buzzing. A door off to the side opened, and a man walked out. He strode right up to him, grabbed his face, and studied it with glowing, fully red eyes. The eyes of a machine. The Scientist stood there for a long time as he was poked and prodded by BRAIN, for he had no doubt that was who it was. He paid no attention to the machine-turned-human until he finally stood up.

"You have aged in reverse, Maker. Just as Nine predicted you would. You are much healthier now than you were when you made me. However, you are too thin. Do not worry about that, though. Nine will fatten you up. Now, Nine is asleep, and he is no doubt the one you came to see. Do not wake him. He has been troubled with nightmares since he fell asleep. Perhaps your voice can soothe him better than mine. Come."

He led his maker to the door. "The floor is clean. Take five small steps in, you will bump the corner of the mattress. Follow it to the head of the bed. Do not bump the bedside table, there is a bottle of water for Nine. It will break if you knock it onto the floor."

"Aren't you coming in?"

"No. I shall recharge out here. Nine will want to speak with you when you wake up."

"Do you need a bed?"

BRAIN smiled, and dissolved into green energy, which flowed up to the large machine in the middle of the Factory. _~No, Maker. I do not need a bed. I am not actually human. Or Stitchpunk. Go and rest. You look exhausted.~_

"Thank you, BRAIN."

The lights dimmed quite a bit, and went out as soon as he went into the room. He could hear Nine whimpering, so he quickly slipped into the bed, during which he realized that he had made the trek over to the Factory with nothing on. At all. Not even pants.

"I should have noticed that," he mused softly.

 _~Noticed what?~_ came the tired response.

"Oh, nothing."

 _~You clearly tricked One to go back to sleep and snuck out to see me. Tell me.~_

"How do you know what I did?"

 _~Simple. I would do it, too. Probably in the same way you did. False weight that disappears? Solidifying creaky wood with soul energy? Been done. And One is going to be pissed when he wakes up.~_

"I…I didn't care. Still don't. I wanted to see you."

 _~You're not going to until morning.~_

The Scientist laughed, reaching over to pull Nine close. He remembered he wasn't wearing anything and grew embarrassed. Nine snickered.

 _~Is this what you didn't notice?~_

"Y-yeah."

 _~It doesn't bother me. I'm not naturally human. We do not share compunctions about nudity. However, we do wear clothes outside the house. Just because of humans' reactions to it. And Seven always has. I_ never _let her walk naked outside unless I am damn sure there isn't a human around.~_

"Still…I would feel much more comfortable if I had on pants," the Scientist said, his cheeks warm.

 _~Very well.~_

Green energy swirled through the blanket, and the man was relieved to feel cloth beneath his fingertips.

"I greatly appreciate it, Nine. I really do."

 _~I understand humans much better than the others. I can see the past.~_

"Is that what happened? We saw my past?"

 _~Yes. It was a complete memory burst. I got everything about you and your life, but I filtered it for the others. They still can't handle that sort of input.~_

"I see. So, you have seventeen years behind controlling this?"

 _~Um…no. Seven."_

"I beg your pardon?"

 _~I'm only seven years old. I didn't wake up for ten years.~_

"What woke you up? Did they find you?"

 _~No. Skull did.~_

"Who's Skull?"

 _~Did you see the metal kitty cat? That's Skull. The wolf is Fang, and the one with wings is Talon. He's not actually a bird…but it's the closest damn thing I could come up with. So he's my pet bird.~_

The Scientist nodded. "So Skull found you and jolted you?"

 _~No. He brought me to BRAIN.~_

"Ah."

 _~Who then proceeded to try and suck out my soul.~_

Silence for a whole minute, followed by an incredulous, _"What?!"_

 _~Yep. He was still evil. He remembered you screaming that he needed a soul, and you were the kindest person he knew, and he wanted to please you, so he did his research. He found he couldn't steal it from a human, so he built Skull and instructed him to find something with a soul that wasn't human. He then went dormant for ten years. Skull found me, saw the soul in me, and hurried me to BRAIN. Who then proceeded to try and suck out my soul.~_

"…And?"

 _~I woke up confused and frightened. I felt like I was being peeled apart. All I knew was that something was tugging on me and hurting me, so I tugged back. I won, but didn't disconnect from him. He did the equivalent of crying. He just wanted to please his maker so badly. So I tore my own soul in half and gave him a piece. I then couldn't move for a month. It hurt.~_

"I know. But I had to keep moving. No rest, no respite. Just work. Get them done. Get them done. Get them done so that you've contributed something good to the world."

Nine nuzzled him. _~He became good after that, BRAIN did. Reprogrammed my pets. Kept me company, guided me through the world for four years as my only companion, besides his machines.~_

"When did you meet the others?"

 _~That is a story for another time. I'm tired. Sing to me? Like…Like you did for the others?"_

The Scientist did so, soothingly singing a lullaby. It lulled them both to sleep, smiling and pressing close.


	2. Number

The Scientist yawned, waking up alone. But he smelled…No. No! It couldn't be! Well…Nine did have all his memories, so the recipe was fair game. He stood and raced out to see…

"Fried chicken!"

 _~Maryanna's recipe.~_ Nine replied with a smile. The smile disappeared. _~The others are heading over here and One is going to end your world.~_

"So?"

 _~So this is where you position yourself in our group. Are you going to be leader? Or follower?~_

The Scientist made a face. "I'm not a very good leader. I make piss poor decisions all the time. If they've survived this long, I would say that One is sufficient."

 _~Then you will take all One has to dish out without a complaint.~_

"…Damn it."

Nine laughed. He paused. _~What do you want us to call you?~_

"What?"

 _~The others used to call you Maker before I told them you tried to get them to call you Father. Now they call you Father. BRAIN will call you Maker no matter what. But you…in the new thoughts I got from you, you toyed with another name. Which do you want?~_

The Scientist flushed in embarrassment. "I…Do you want the truth?" He got a nod. "I would like to be called Zero. That is what I am. I came before One."

 _~Zero it is then.~_

There was a strange sense about that message. "Did you just tell everybody?"

 _~Yes. They will be here in five minutes. Brace yourself.~_

Zero sat down, bracing himself. Bracing himself to be a disappointment to yet another leader. Bracing himself to be called failure. Stupid. Worthless. Bracing himself to be thrown away. Again. Those thoughts repeated like a mantra inside of his head. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You are not stupid. You are not worthless. You are not a failure. You are not a disappointment. And you definitely won't be thrown away. Look at me, Zero."

"No," he replied in a small voice.

One knelt down. "Look at me, Zero."

The purple eyes were teary, and the cheeks were wet. It hurt them to hear that their maker was so wounded. One pulled him down to kneel in front of him.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to us. Without you, there would be no us. You mean the world to us. And nobody else's opinion of you matters. Except God's, but that's moot at the moment. You destroyed most of the world, yes, but you tried to fix it. That's the important part. We love you. Do you love us?"

Zero nodded. "Of course I do. I didn't want to live after my sister's death until I held you in my hands…which you proceeded to try and get away from as soon as you realized you were alive."

The Stitchpunks-turned-human laughed at that, coming closer. One smirked. "Yes. Well, you are large compared to a Stitchpunk. You must pardon us for our fear."

The man sniffled, tears still falling. He hesitated. If he did this, he would cement himself as a follower. Did he have a problem with that…? No. He didn't. He fell into One's arms and cried out the pain that he'd been through for the last seventeen years. He was surrounded by family for the first time in his life. When the tears had stopped, One wiped his cheeks, kissed his forehead, and helped him up.

"There. Better?" Zero smiled bashfully and nodded. "Good. Now, lunch is ready."

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, One decided to let you sleep in late," Seven said. "For the record, don't expect that once you're well again."

"I hate sleeping in. Throws off the whole day."

Silence. Two finally laughed. "Well, now we know where One got that from!"

"Can't we kill it?" Eight grumbled. "Sleeping in is nice."

"Every once in a while, yes," Zero said as a large plate of fried chicken was set in front of him. His stomach snarled, but he finished his thought first. "But if you sleep in every day, it is no longer sleeping in. You're just getting up later than you used to." He took a big bite.

One looked excited. "Yes! Yes, exactly! Ooh, I'm going to like having you here! You're just as articulate as Nine, but you share my thoughts!"

"Oh really?" Zero asked, winking at the others.

"And…he's ruined it," One sighed. "You, swallow first."

"Or?"

"Take a vote. Who here wants him to stop talking with his mouth full?" Seven asked distastefully.

One, Two, Five, Six, Seven, and Nine raised their hands, and only the last one was smiling.

 _~We are with you, Zero~_ Three started sadly.

 _~But we are outnumbered still.~_ Four replied.

"Yeah, six to four," Eight said with a laugh.

"No, seven to three," Zero said after he'd swallowed. His eyes were gleaming. "I just did that because, even when he was a Stitchpunk, I wasn't allowed to talk with my mouth full. His reason was funny. Even more so now, in my opinion."

"I can't recall what the reason was," One said then took a bite of potatoes.

"You couldn't do it yourself."

One nearly choked as everybody else laughed, long and hard and loud. Once One had stopped coughing, his face flamed.

"I, er, have since repositioned myself on the issue."

"You mean you've grown up," Zero said with a smile, sipping on what he thought was grape juice. It was actually _wine!_ He took another mouthful of the nectar of the gods.

"Just so you know," Two started.

"I never get drunk," Zero said before the thought could be finished. "I can safely handle two, three glasses get me tipsy. Past that…I don't do that anymore."

"Anymore?"

"I have gotten drunk four times. Exactly four. And I don't plan on adding even one more."

"Too sick?"

"The first three, yes."

"And the fourth?" Six asked cheerily. He looked at Nine, who was making violent gestures, realizing too late that he shouldn't have asked.

"I killed the son of a bitch bastard that raped and murdered my sister." Zero took another bite, the silence singing around him. He chewed thoughtfully then swallowed. "They never knew it was me, either. They arrested Tony because of a very public argument he'd had with Thomas the day before. And the fact that I'd planted evidence in his room. I must say, I'm a clever bastard when I'm drunk."

"You're…joking…right?" Eight asked.

"Nope."

Everybody looked to Nine, wide-eyed. Nine nodded. _~He isn't lying. He didn't mention the torture though.~_

"I didn't think they'd want to hear about me cutting the asshole's dick off. Plus another couple bits. While he was still alive, mind you."

 _~Oh, like they want to hear about you murdering somebody?~_

"Hey, Six asked. I didn't volunteer it out of the blue." BRAIN appeared, touching him lightly. "Hello, BRAIN. Come to gawk at me, too?"

"Oh, no. I knew about the murder. Nine was absolutely fascinated with it when he first found it. I have studied it from every angle possible, from your glee at revenge to your horror when you realized what you had done. I have no questions about that. I simply wanted to state an observation."

"Alright then. State it."

"Nine has known this since he first woke up, as your past was one of the first things he started getting when his visions appeared. But the others have held you up on a pedestal since you let them go."

"Your point?"

"You are not perfect, and One through Eight just realized that."

Zero snorted, sipping his wine. "I am far from perfect. I am only a human being."

"Yes, I know. And Nine knows. And now they know, as well. I do have one question, though."

"Yes?"

"How would Maryanna react?"

"A part of me says the typical reaction," Zero sighed, leaning back. "But…I know for a fact that she would have done the same damn thing in my shoes. We both had that…gene. She was a feisty devil. I miss her, but the gaping wound is now scarred over. It no longer hurts, but the flesh is not right beneath it."

"Did you…regret it?" One asked hesitantly.

"No. I enjoyed his screams. Because I can still hear my sister's screams from the night he raped her. I ran as fast as I could, but…Yeah. I didn't make it. Afterwards, I thought I might get caught, but, like I said, I'm a clever bastard when I'm drunk."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Zero could feel their stares, but he was used to stares. The most common stares he got were those of derision. Scorn. Even hatred. But the worst ones were the ones that everybody gave him. That he wasn't good enough to be with them.

"That's not why we're staring at you," Six said, making him look up. Zero was confused as Six laughed. "You're fresh meat. You don't know how to block your thoughts in the bond, and, unlike me, One, and Nine, you have no natural block. We're going to have to teach you. Until then, we're going to hear almost everything you think. Welcome home!"

"It's better than assuming you know my thoughts and lashing out because of what you think I'm thinking. I get that a lot, too."

"Hmph, Humans are so stupid sometimes."

 _~Hey!~_ Nine gasped eagerly, jumping to his feet, eyes gleaming.

"Yes?"

There was a buzz, like Nine was trying to talk to him, but he got nothing. Everybody else, on the other hand, suddenly looked as excited as Nine.

"We must do it at once!" One exclaimed. "I think Nine should do it! His handwriting is best out of all of us, and he has spent less time with him than any of the rest of us. Any arguments?"

"No!" they all called.

"Nine, clean up, if you will!"

The dishes were immediately spotless, flying back into the cabinets, everything else turning to dust. Nine then turned, grinning, to his maker.

 _~Have you ever thought of being a Stitchpunk?~_

"More often than you think," Zero replied. "What's going on?"

 _~I am going to turn you into a Stitchpunk. Pay attention to the sensations, because you will learn how to do it yourself. Understand?"_

"I do. Does it hurt?"

 _~Going from human to Stitchpunk is like being squeezed through a tight tube.~_ Three said with a smile.

 _~Yes, yes! When you come out at the other end, you feel squished and smaller.~_ Four added.

"You can't breathe very easy in the tube. It's best to hold your breath," Eight said.

"Good point, Eight," One praised, and Zero noticed that he brightened. He was going to think it anyway, so instead he said it.

"I see you still like to be praised."

Eight blushed, looking away.

"And there is nothing wrong with that," Zero continued. "I enjoy being praised. But I never get it. Be glad they will give you what you need."

"What do you not get praised for?" One asked immediately.

"Everything right. They mock me when I do something wrong, but that's the only time I'm noticed. I'm…used to it."

"No you're not, and that tone just proved it," Two scolded.

"Wrong." Two blinked. "I _am_ used to it. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, though."

"Well get unused to it," Five growled. "We all know that accomplishments mean something, and everybody accomplishes different things. Take Eight for example. He and Nine—"

Eight slammed a hand over Five's mouth, face completely red. Zero blinked. "We are getting off track. Nine, make him a Stitchpunk. _Now_ , please."

Nine complied immediately, his own face just as red as Eight's. Zero didn't even have time to take in a breath, and he came out of the tunnel breathless, gasping for air to cool his insides down. He cried out as something wrapped around him, grabbing at…Nine's hand. He blinked, hearing a soft click. Zero immediately raised his hand. He hadn't remember constructing it, but it was incredibly like Nine's. He smiled, pleased.

There was a soft noise as Six set down an ink bottle and filled a pen. Zero stared at it as Nine picked it up.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"You are going to hold very still while Nine gives you your number," One said with a nod and a smile.

"My number?"

"You're number Zero, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"But nothing. It isn't fair that you run around without a number. You are number Zero. You must wear it proudly!"

"Does it hurt?" Zero asked fearfully.

"It feels awful funny, but it doesn't hurt," Eight answered with a smile.

"But stay completely still," Six said seriously. "Or else he'll splash, and splashes take three months to fade off your back, even when Nine removes them with his soul energy."

"Okay."

Nine shifted Zero in his hand until he was draped over his palm. _~Ready, Zero?~_

"I suppose."

There was laughter then silence. Zero hoped that Nine warned him before the pen touched him.

"We always warn," Seven said.

Zero frowned, then thought on purpose, _'This is getting irritating. Could you stop that?'_

"No," they all chorused, smiles in their voices.

"It gets embarrassing," Five chuckled.

Zero thought of the rudest thing he could, and everybody laughed again. When the laughter died down, One tapped his head lightly with one finger.

"Do not do that again. Am I understood?"

 _'No.'_

One tapped him again. "Be still."

Zero nodded then stilled himself, which he had much practice with. He couldn't help but recall the situations as Nine warned him. A second later the pen touched him, and he traced the path of a neat zero on his back. The pen pulled back.

"Oh, that's lovely! You're still the best at that," Two said fondly.

 _~Many thanks. Zero, you can move now.~_

"It looks good?"

"Yes. Very."

"Can I…be human again? This is odd. I mean, I wouldn't mind it if all of you were Stitchpunks, but…this is disconcerting. I can see why you were scared of me."

Zero screamed in terror as Nine tossed him forward. He shuttered his optics hard, waiting for pain…Hands touched him, helping him to stand on shaking legs and stagger over to a chair. Zero looked around, eyes wild.

"W-what?"

"Nine will apologize now," One said darkly.

 _~I'm sorry, Zero.~_ Nine said sheepishly. _~I forgot that you haven't done that before. I thought you were one of the others. Forgive me.~_

Zero couldn't answer, too busy trying to breathe properly. He couldn't stop shaking. Nine looked at One, who nodded, and he handed Zero a full cup of wine. When that was gone, Zero looked much calmer. He took a deep breath, looked at Nine, then screamed as loud as he could.

"Why in the _hell_ would you do that?!"

"It's fun for us. Not the first time, but it gets better," Seven said. "He really did forget you hadn't done that or else he never would have done it."

 _~I'm sorry.~_ Nine repeated, his eyes on the ground. He looked ready to cry. _~I won't do it again unless you want to. Honest.~_

Zero held out his hand. Nine took it shyly, and his maker pulled him close as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Nine. I don't know if I've ever been that scared before. I do forgive you. Just…I don't think doing that again anytime soon is a good idea. Okay?"

Nine nodded, hiding his face in Zero's neck. Zero held him. He was surprised when One held both of them. It was nice, Zero concluded.

"Don't be afraid. Nine won't let you get hurt," One said softly.

They stayed that way for about three minutes, then One gave each of them a kiss.

 _~Thank you.~_ Zero sighed.

"You are most welcome. You're one of my little Stitchpunks. I love you. And I am impressed that you could say that, not think it. Did you feel the difference?"

"A little."

"Well, we'll just have to work on that right now. Nine, make us a sitting area."


	3. Forgotten

Zero stood still, looking around. It was…different. He didn't really know what to think as the others passed him. Nine stopped beside him.

 _~It's really comfortable when you get down to it. We need to build you a room, though, so you're sleeping with One for now. Yes?~_

"I've never seen anything like it. You know, that is fit for somebody my current size."

"You may explore," One said. "But you must ask before you go into personal rooms."

The twins immediately snagged him, bringing him to their collection, where they proudly showed him everything, one at a time, plus explaining what they felt he needed to know. Two then dragged to the inventing room, where he and Five proudly showed him their little inventions. Six proudly showed off his incredible drawing skills. Seven proudly showed him how she could fight, and the twins helped. It was late when he was done, and he walked over to One.

"What about you?"

One looked prouder than any of the others and he brought his staff around in a sweeping motion. "This is my masterpiece."

Zero smiled. "I really like that answer, One."

"I'm glad. Now, time for bed."

Eight and Nine stood still, watching as their maker followed One. They had been…forgotten. Without a word, Nine teleported them, and their unwanted work, to the house. They stretched into humans then sat together.

"He…he loves us…right?" Eight asked brokenly.

 _~You? He said it many times to you, during your construction and once you were awake. I believe he loves you.~_

"What about you?"

 _~Well…he's never actually said it to me. Not while he was making me. He did for all of you, but…~_

Eight wordlessly held Nine as he cried himself out. How could their maker be so cruel to his youngest? It didn't make sense. Nine sat in his lap, shivering in the deepest pain Eight had ever felt. It was destroying him. Eight stood and they walked over to the desk to share how they felt. Not that their maker would be interested. He had proven that earlier. But it would make them feel better.


	4. Misunderstanding

Zero vaguely heard One barking for Eight and Nine to get their asses out of bed. His attention was focused on the sheet of paper in his hands. He read of the pain of not being heard, of being forgotten in a crowd, of tears much deeper than a single hurt could produce. Empty cries that went unheeded, questions of why they weren't heard, why they weren't noticed. Were they not special enough? Did their talents and skills not matter? Were they...loved? It broke Zero's heart, and he numbly walked into the bedroom to find One chewing them out. He shoved the paper right in front of his face. It was pushed away. He put it back. It was shoved away. He got mad.

"Read the damn song, One," he said in a low, dangerous tone.

Everybody looked at him in surprise. One took the paper, eyes scurrying across the lines. He was frowning when he was done. Eight and Nine were resolutely staring at the floor.

"It was late. He was exhausted. Would you begrudge him sleep?"

"He didn't even talk to us. He didn't even ask," Eight muttered, sounding like he was close to tears. "And he never said it to Nine."

"Said what?" Zero asked. He got a look from One, but he ignored it.

"That you love him. You didn't get to say it when he woke up. But you didn't say it when you were making him either."

Zero stared at Nine. One gestured for him to sit down beside the shivering male. Zero did so, pulling Nine close, kissing him.

"I love you, Nine. You're my youngest. You all have special places in my soul, but yours is the most special. I pulled all of their souls together to make you. That is why you are to save them. A part of each of them is inside you."

"Really?" One asked in surprise.

 _~Of course.~_ Nine said. He took out his soul, then began to pull little baubles off of it until there were nine. Everybody stared.

"There's nine. Eight for us. Who's the other?"

"Me," Zero said with a smile. He turned Nine's head. "You must understand how tired I was, Nine. It was like nothing you can imagine."

 _~I already told you I split my own soul in two. That means I know better than anybody how tired you were. I told you, I couldn't move for a month. I couldn't even sleep I was so tired. And when I could, the nightmares were horrible. Absolutely horrible. Especially the blank ones. I knew I was supposed to be seeing you, but I couldn't see you. None of us could once we left your hands. Not even One or Six, and they had known you. So don't you dare say we haven't had it hard.~_

"I never said that. But certainly when the others found you it got easier."

"Nine didn't find us," One said quietly. "After about a year, he knew where we were. But he didn't come to us."

"Why not?" Zero asked in shock.

 _~Because they didn't need a freak like me bothering them. Sometimes I still think that.~_

"Nine! How many times must we tell you that we love you!" Seven asked in dismay.

Nine shrugged. _~I don't think you could say it enough. And I'm sorry I feel that way.~_

"That comes from me," Zero said softly. "I'm sorry, Nine. Forgive me for that."

"How does that come from you?" Two asked.

"My mother died giving birth to my sister and I. Father took to alcohol. Our relatives hated us. And all of my friends abused the friendship to get what they wanted from me. The same with my sister. She was finally raped and killed. I left after the murder and became a jack-of-all-trades. I could do just about anything. Still I was used and abused by everybody but you, and I had to release you into the world. I lived without you for so long, and it is surreal to hear your voices again. I understand his pain. And I would have to agree with his sentiments. I don't think it's possible for me to get enough of your love. And I'm sorry for it."

There was silence for a few moments then Eight pulled both of them close. "You only have to ask us how we feel. We love both of you. Isn't that right?"

There was a chorus of agreement, and One kissed each of them. "We love you so much. Without either of you, we probably wouldn't exist anymore. We will tell you that as much as you need. Just ask. Or express the need."

They nodded, and Zero took the paper from one again. "So you two write music?"

 _~I don't. I write lyrics. And I write…everything else, too.~_

"I compose the music. Nine can do that, too, but it takes more work and time for him to do so. The same is true about words for me. And everybody else."

"Well, I would expect that!" Zero exclaimed. "No two people are alike! Not even the twins! They focus on different things when cataloguing. And you focus on different things to be your talents and skills. Nothing wrong with that. It's only natural. I would be rather disappointed if you were all the same. Variety is good. Now, show me your music. I have all day."

Eight was happy to comply, and they spent hours on his music. Then…Zero found something else. Eight was talking about sharps and flats and how useful they were, but that faded as he read of death and gore so thick that he felt as if he were choking on it. A hand to his shoulder made him jump badly, and he stared with wide eyes at Eight.

"What piece are you looking at? I've never seen you make that face before."

He handed it over, and Eight paled, putting it down. "Nine! Your turn."

Nine stood shyly in the doorway, blushing. _~I didn't mean to leave that out.~_

"Why would you write something like that?" Zero asked, sounding a little…disgusted. Six came up beside him.

"I draw terrible things. I showed you. And One no doubt talked about a few before you went to bed last night."

 _~You're allowed to do that because you don't write it. That's his preferred method of obtaining information.~_

"I didn't say you weren't allowed to write it down," Zero said reproachfully. "I just…didn't expect it."

"Lunch is ready," One said cheerily as he came up the stairs. He paused when he saw the look on Nine's face. He turned and walked past One down to the dining room. One slammed his hand on Zero's chest as he attempted to do the same. "Are you eternally against your youngest?"

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"I was just…surprised at something."

"What?"

They walked over to the desk and One picked up the paper that Zero pointed to. He read it, his expression not changing. He looked up.

"I told you last night of a machine blowing off a person's head. Of a child with half of himself missing. Of a girl being raped by those who were sworn to protect her. How is this any different?"

"It just is, One! Now, I'm going to go eat."

"No, you're not."

"What?"

"You, my friend, are going to sit and read. That is not an option. If you get through enough, you get to eat dinner. If not…And you may talk to Nine about whatever you read, but nobody else."

Eight's music fluttered into organized groups then were settled in the drawer that Nine's papers came out of. One forced him into the chair, explained the structure of organization that Nine employed then kissed his head and went to his lunch.

Zero looked over the titles that were presented to him then selected one, opened it up, ignored his complaining stomach, which he was very used to doing, and began to read. He had always been a fast reader, and he completed the first one in thirty minutes. One came back up to check on his progress.

"How's it going?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

There was laughter from behind him, but he ignored it, turning the page. At some point, Nine settled beside him, watching his face. It was very expressive, like his was. Nine kept his eyes on his face, and he wanted to touch it to make sure it was really there. He finally reached over to stroke his cheek. Zero jumped, turning to inquire…then he saw himself in those golden eyes, so he simply smiled and faced his child.

Nine's fingers traced his features, eyes dashing over the skin. He was so focused that he didn't notice One standing with pursed lips. The fingers got to his shirt, and tugged lightly.

"You still haven't catalogued us, Nine," One said quietly.

Nine jumped and blushed, eyes moving to the ground. Zero blinked.

"Why not?"

"He says it's not his place. He doesn't want to bother us. We wouldn't really want to. And about twenty other reasons," One said with a frown.

"Nine?" Zero asked softly.

 _~I'm not the twins. It's not a need, it's a want, and one they don't want to fulfill. Now that I think about it, you don't want to do it either. You don't have to read my terrible writings anymore. I'm going out for a walk.~_

One looked powerless to stop him as he pulled on a cloak and walked out. Zero watched him go.

"Well," he said to the watching Stitchpunks-turned-human, as they had all gathered to see him depart. "Those are my insecurities alright. Although, I did do the equivalent of cataloguing my sister. When she was five, eight, ten, thirteen, and fifteen. She catalogued me as well. I balked at the thought of doing so to anybody else."

"Naked?" Six asked in confusion.

"Yes. We lived alone by the time we were thirteen, as my father had had an accident, leaving us orphans. Nothing came of it. We were just curious children. She was the only one I was close enough to do that with. And I would guess that the twins had some reluctance to do it to you as Stitchpunks when you first met them?"

Understanding was dawning in One's eyes. "Yes. They wanted to do so very badly. To the point where they shook. I woke up one night to find their hands tracing my spine. From the front. After a brief spell of anger, I sat down and explained that, as long as they asked, they were free to catalogue whoever they wanted. But I've done the same for Nine. I don't understand why he still refuses."

"He was fine doing it to you," Two said.

"Until," Zero replied.

"Until?"

Three and Four conversed with their eyes then leaped forward. _~Until One spoke up!~_

"What?"

 _~Every time you ask, One, or somebody else, it's always in front of people!~_ Three said excitedly

 _~Yes! Yes! That is true! We ourselves were reluctant to catalogue in front of anybody!~_ Four added.

"What?"

"It's simple, One," Zero said. "He doesn't feel close enough to all of you yet. You are not his Maryanna. Or his Four. Ask in private, One. All of you. Except for maybe the twins. Understand?"

They nodded, and Zero's stomach snarled, making him cringe. There was suddenly a plate of steak in One's hands, piping hot, and Zero wolfed it down. Or he tried to.

"We are not starving, therefore we will eat neatly," One said sternly.

Zero made a face, but obeyed.


	5. Complete

Final chapter. A little odd, but keep in mind that most of them weren't originally human.

* * *

One sat up until Nine got back, hanging his cloak up.

 _~You shouldn't've waited up.~_ Nine said softly.

"I must apologize for my rudeness," One replied.

 _~Rudeness?~_

"Yes. I know you're shy, yet it never crossed my mind that you'd be hesitant to catalogue me in front of the others. Forgive me."

Nine flushed, looking shy. One held up a plateful of food. Nine took it gratefully, eating his fill. One stood.

"You go bathe. Then you can properly catalogue me," One said, kissing his head.

Nine obeyed, trying not to seem too eager to get out there. He went out to the bedroom to see One sitting in nothing but a blanket. The golden eyes dashed over the bared skin. When One looked up, smiling and gesturing him over, Nine shyly walked over, hands twitching.

"Explore all you want. Catalogue me. You have my full permission, Nine."

Nine's hands were trembling as they trailed over One's face, his eyes glowing brightly as he took in information. One sat there, relaxing as he was explored. He was pushed back to lie down, and the hands took a more personal turn, in terms of humans, though it was not even close to being the same for One. He simply watched as Nine thoroughly examined him. When he had gotten enough, he settled back, absolutely beaming.

 _~That was much needed. More than I'd like to admit, actually.~_ Nine said sheepishly. _~Maybe tomorrow morning I can explore your Stitchpunk form? I'm really tired right now.~_

"Of course. We'll wake up bright and early for you to explore. Now, come and sleep."

Nine happily snuggled close, sighing in delight as the skin he now knew the paths of was nuzzled against his face. When they went down for breakfast, everybody greeted them warmly.

 _~Did he catalogue?~_ Four asked, placing an omelet on One's plate.

"Yes. I can say he thoroughly enjoyed it. Whoever is next is sleeping in the main bedroom with him tonight."

"I'll do it," Two said happily then took a bite of his food.

"Then it's settled."

Nine nodded, rather busy eating. He was clearly going through what he'd gathered, so he was left alone. Zero sat down, chewing on his omelet as he read a story. Nine eventually noticed.

 _~What are you reading?~_

"One of your stories. You write very well."

The highest numbered Stitchpunk-turned-human got a bemused expression on his face. _~You like it?~_

"Of course! I very much enjoy reading your stories. You're very talented. And I'm sorry for my reaction yesterday. I didn't expect such…description. I'm well used to it now. It's actually fascinating."

Nine blushed in delight, staring at his maker. _~You mean it.~_

"Of course."

Nine looked thoughtful. _~I'm glad you came back, Zero. We weren't complete without you.~_

It was Zero's turn to blush. "I'm glad to be home. I haven't been home in years, so many, many years. But you make me feel like I've finally gotten there."

One graced both of them with a smile. "I think you're right, Nine. We're whole now. I don't know how we didn't see that we weren't. But we are now. And it's all thanks to you, Zero."

It was the best thing that Zero had ever heard in his entire life.

 _I think I can get used to being a Stitchpunk,_ he thought happily. _I like being Zero._

"We're glad," Six said with a smirk.

Zero made a face. _Get out of my head._

Everybody laughed.


End file.
